1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to manually operated hygienic devices, in general, and to a hand-held machine which is used to reduce body fat, in particular.
2. Prior Art
It is a well-known fact, especially in the current day and age, that many people are desirous of removing body fat from their bodies. Moreover, many people cannot stand the regimen of dieting and/or extensive exercising. Consequently, many people are seeking other types of apparatus and/or devices for removing this undesirable body fat.
In the past, systems have been proposed which include various devices such as the vibrating massage belt, various hand-held massagers, rolling machines and the like. However, most of these devices have been known to be ineffective for one or more reasons. Usually, the problem is that the fat reducing device has been applied to a large area of the body rather than to a particular location thereof. Consequently, many of these devices have been virtually useless and ineffectual.